XANA Trys To Divide, Conquer, and Kill
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: XANA trys to divide and conquer the Lyoko gang again. But his plan fails because of the gangs bound. Later when the gang go to delete XANA. The evil virus sends a polymorphic specter to kill Jeremie. Will Jeremie survive? Oneshot. Complete!


disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko.

**XANA Trys To Divide, Concur, And Kill.**

It's a beautiful day at Kadic and most of the group is enjoying it. Aelita is off on her own. Odd, Ulrich, and Yumi are enjoying a walk in the park. And Jeremie is in his room working on programs and the upgrades for the Lyoko outfits. It's now evening and Yumi is at the crossroads. Ulrich and Odd are in their room playing games. Just then Milly came up to Yumi and said " Yumi Aelita wants to talk to you she seems upset." Yumi nodded and went to Aelita's dorm. The young woman went in the room. She went up to Aelita and asked "What's wrong Aelita?" She wiped away her tears and said "I talked to Jeremie today. He said some nasty things to me."

Yumi said "That doesn't sound like Jeremie. I'll go tell Ulrich and Odd. And have them talk to Jeremie." What the group doesn't know is that. XANA sent a polymorphic specter to divide and concur the group. Yumi told Ulrich and Odd what Aelita told her. Ulrich said "Don't worry we'll talk to him." Odd and Ulrich told Jeremie what the girls had to say. The young man said "I haven't seen Aelita all day. And my scan hasn't picked up any activated towers." After talking to Jeremie they told Yumi what Jeremie said. Yumi said "Since Jeremie's scan hasn't picked up an activated tower. XANA couldn't be behind this."

Odd said "Maybe he's lying." Yumi said "Let's talk to him again." They went into Jeremie's room and talked to him again. Jeremie asked "If I haven't seen Aelita? How could I have talked to her?" Ulrich said "Theres no way XANA could be behind this." Jeremie saved his progress, stood up, and said "I'm getting tired of being blamed for something I didn't do. So I'm going for a walk and if XANA attacks. Have fun going to Lyoko on your own." With that said the young man left his room. Odd shrugged and said "Oh well if XANA attacks. Aelita knows how to use the supercomputer." As they left Jeremie's room they he4ard the super scan go off. Yumi looked and said "XANA is launching an attack."

They went to Aelita's room and got Aelita. Then they went to the factory. Once in the lab Aelita asked "Where's Jeremie?" Yumi said "We had a talk with him. He got upset and went for a walk." Aelita nodded and got ready to sent herself and her friends to Lyoko. They went to the mountain sector to fight XANA. Soon Aelita deactivated the tower and said "Oh no." The others went into the tower. Yumi looked up and asked "What's wrong Aelita?" The young woman said "According to this XANA sent a polymorphic specter. So that Jeremie that talked to me. Wasn't the real Jeremie." Ulrich said "XANA tried dividing us again. Remember the fake Franz Hopper." Aelita sighed and said "I hope he has the heart to forgive us again."

Yumi said "Uh guys that specter could of gone after Jeremie." The group returned to Earth and headed to the park. They know that Jeremie likes to walk in the park when he's upset. The group split up to search the park. Ten minutes later Aelita is searching by a bunch of bushes. When suddenly she saw something shining. She went up to a bush and looked under it. The shining is the sun bouncing off of Jeremie's glasses. He's out cold and his breathing is shallow.

Aelita sent a text message to Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi. Soon her three friends found her. Yumi carried Jeremie on her back. They took Jeremie to the nurse's office. The group hopes that Jeremie will be ok. And be able to forgive them. Two days later Jeremie is in his room on his bed. He's still out cold and the group has been using the upgrades on Lyoko. Right now the group is in Jeremie's room. Aelita is work on programs while the others talked. Just then they heard moaning and they looked at Jeremie. The young man opened his eyes and the group said Hi Jeremie." He looked away and didn't say anything. Aelita said "We made a mistake Jeremie. XANA sent a polymorphic specter to divide us again."

Ulrich said "We're very sorry please forgive us." Jeremie looked back at his friends and said "I could never stay mad at you guys." A month has passed and it's business as usual for the group. Jeremie rejoined the group three weeks ago. He's been working on the anti XANA program non stop. Just then a green plus sign appeared on Jeremie's screen. He smiled and said "The anti XANA program is done." Aelita said "That's great let's go." As they got ready to leave the super scan went off. Jeremie looked and said "There is an activated tower in the ice sector." With that said the group went to the factory.

Once at the factory Jeremie sent his friends to Lyoko. The group appeared in the ice sector and saw their vehicles. Jeremie said "The tower is to the west of you guys." While his friends were heading to the tower. The young man pulled up his program and sent it to sector 5. Then got the transporter ready to send his friends to sector 5. Suddenly Jeremie heard something and turned around. There in front of him is one of XANA's strongest polymorphic specters. The specter shocked Jeremie then went inside of him to kill him. Five minutes later Yumi said "The tower has been deactivated Jeremie." The group started to worry when he didn't answer.

They know they have to get to the edge of the sector. So they got on their vehicles and headed to the edge of the sector. There at the edge of the sector is the transporter. Once in sector 5 the group went outside of the dome. Aelita said "Jeremie I'm at the console." Again Jeremie didn't answer worrying the group. Yumi turned to Ulrich and said "Devirtulize me." Since the two are boyfriend girlfriend now. Ulrich said "Ok but I'll hate myself in the morning." Yumi said "Never mind Odd you do it." Odd asked "Why?" Yumi said "One of us has to go back to Earth. And see if Jeremie is ok." Odd nodded and fired three laser arrows and hit Yumi.

Once the scanner opened Yumi went up to the lab. She found Jeremie on the floor by his chair. Yumi knelt down and noticed that he isn't breathing. The young woman started performing CPR. She kept going until Jeremie started breathing. Yumi put on the head set and said "I'm taking Jeremie to the nurse." Aelita said "Go ahead Yumi we'll catch up." Carrying Jeremie on her back Yumi ran to the school. Five minutes later Aelita, Odd, and Ulrich are back on Earth. Aelita shut down the supercomputer. Then she said "Let's go to the school."

Once at the school they went to the nurse's office. Aelita asked "How is he Yumi?" Yumi sighed and said "He's so bad he was sent to the hospital." Aelita looked down at the floor and said "When I deactivated the tower. I saw that XANA sent a very powerful polymorphic specter." Ulrich said "XANA must of sent the specter to kill Jeremie. I hopes that we couldn't delete him." Odd said "Since there aren't any classes today. We should go see Jeremie." The group nodded and went to the hospital. Once at the hospital Aelita asked "Which room is Jeremie Belpois in?" The nurse said "He can't have any visitors right now. So please wait in the waiting room."

Ten minutes later a doctor talked to the nurse. Then he went into the waiting room. He asked "Do you kids know Jeremie Belpois?" Aelita said "Yes we do." The doctor said "He was fine when he came in. But a little while ago he flat lined. Don't worry we brought him back." Yumi asked "Will he be ok?" The doctor said "It's hard to say right now. His breathing is shallow and his pulse is weak." Ulrich asked "Can we go see him?" The doctor nodded and showed the group to Jeremie's room. They went in and went up to Jeremie. The group noticed how weak Jeremie looks. Ulrich said "That specter sure was strong." Aelita said "I just hope he'll be ok."

They stayed until it got late. Ulrich, Odd, and Aelita went back to Kadic. And Yumi went home for the night. The next day the group went to class. As the day went on Yumi, Aelita, Odd, Ulrich. Couldn't help but think of Jeremie. Aelita is one of the reasons. That the four teens became friends. There are other reasons the teens became friends. But Jeremie is the reason they are still together. And that's because Jeremie is the glue of the group.

So the group is afraid if Jeremie dies. The group will fall apart. A week later on a Saturday the group is at the hospital. Jeremie is doing very well he's not as bad. As he was when he got ill. Aelita and Yumi are sitting next Jeremie. And Ulrich and Odd are sitting on the extra bed. They've been at the hospital since 9 o clock this morning. It is now 2 o clock in the afternoon. Just then the group heard moaning and they looked at Jeremie. They watching as the young man opened his dark blue eyes. Aelita smiled and said "Oh Jeremie I'm so glad that you're ok?" Jeremie asked "Aelita did the program work?" The young woman said "Yes it did I shut down the supercomputer. And I'm free."

Four days later Jeremie is back at school. He has caught up in his studies. And he's told Aelita his feelings for her. Ulrich told Yumi his feelings for her. And Odd has found a girlfriend. Her name is Scarlett she is 5'5''. She has red hair and blue eyes. And is falling in love with Odd. Scarlett and Odd are two peas in a pod. They both have a great scene of humor. Now everyone is happy and healthy.

**The End!!**


End file.
